Let's Make Love
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! Rated just in case. Minerva misses Albus, who has gone to fight against Voldemort. Until someone knocks on her bedroom door...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter or anything else that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Well, many of you wanted me to write more one-shots. So, here is one of four ideas that I have had. All four came in the middle of the night, much to my dismay, after listening to music. So, yes, all four shall be song fics. Oh yeah, this song is sung by Tim McGraw. It's a duet, so I hope you like it. Here you go.

Minerva stared outside the window and sighed. How long had it been since he had gone? One month? Two months? She had lost count after the second week, for since he had left her, she didn't really care. She only did what was expected of her, being his deputy headmistress, but nothing more.

Albus had left immediately following the end of term to fight with Voldemort one last time. Voldemort had finally challenged Harry to a duel, and Albus went with him. They had been gone for too long, and Minerva was beginning to worry. She wished she could hear something from Albus… anything. She knew he couldn't be dead, because Voldemort would have conquered the entire wizard world by now. But she couldn't be sure that he was alive, for she was sure to have heard from him.

So, after a day of what seemed like endless meetings, she was left to her silent wonderings. How much longer would it be before she could see her beloved husband? Of course she worried for Harry's well-being, as well. Yet, she missed Albus most of all. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

_Baby I've been drifting away_

_Dreaming all day_

_Of holding you, touching you_

_The only thing I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_As close to you_

_As I can be_

Minerva straightened herself, wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes, and went over to her bedroom door. She was tired, yes, but knew that if she didn't answer the knock, whoever it was would be hurried. She opened the door and gasped when she saw…

"Albus!" The man at her door was, in fact, her husband of ten years. He was rather dirty, his eyes were red, and his beard was all over the place. But it was most certainly him.

"Yes, Minerva, it is me," he smiled. She jumped in his arms, glad to have him back. It felt good to be in his arms again and inhaling his scent.

"Albus, I have missed you so much," she cried, her tears falling into his beard.

"And I you," replied Albus, hugging her tightly. He had missed her since leaving Hogwarts, and was so happy to be with her again. "Harry is fine; my darling, we have won! Voldemort is no more." Minerva looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I am so glad, Albus," she smiled, tears falling from her eyes. "I-I-,"

"Ssshhh," whispered Albus, placing a finger to her lips. "I know, Tabby." He then proceeded to kiss away her tears.

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I wanna feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

"You have no idea how happy I am to be back, Tabby," he whispered into her ear. Minerva smiled.

"I might have a small idea," she replied. Minerva pressed a passionate kiss on Albus' lips, proving to him just how much she had missed him. Only when they were lacking in oxygen did they even dare to move apart. Albus chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps you do know," he teased. She looked at him playfully and then pulled him by the hand to the bed they had shared for more than fifteen years. By the time they reached it, Minerva had pulled out all the pins from her hair and it rested in ebony waves down her back.

"Minerva, you know what having your hair down does to me," smiled Albus, pulling her close to him. She smiled devishly at him.

"Yes, I do," she said. "That's why I did it."

_Do you know what you do to me?_

_Everything inside of me_

_Is wanting you, and needing you_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_Let's get lost tonight_

_In each other_

Minerva fell onto her back, now pinned between the bed and Albus. Her breath was becoming shorter as he pulled down the collars of her robes and rained kisses on her neck and collarbone. She knew that tonight would be the first in a long time she would feel loved.

Albus couldn't believe he was back with his wife, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. There was a time within the past few months that he thought he might never see her again. He was afraid that she would never find out just how much he loved her. Now, he had the chance to finally tell her and it seemed that words were not enough to express the greatness of his love. The only way he could let her know was to show her.

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

Minerva had moved her head back to allow her husband better access to her neck. She continued to fade between coherent and incoherent thought as she cried. She was so happy to have her husband back that she forgot all about anything else.

Nothing had been spoken until Albus looked upon Minerva's face and saw the tears that fell from her eyes and onto her hair.

"Do not cry, Tabby," he whispered. "I'm here and you know I can't stand to see you cry."

"I'll try, Albus," she replied. She pulled his face down and nibbled playfully on his ear before helping him off with his robes.

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love, oh baby_

_Let's make love all night long_

_Let's make love_

Albus and Minerva Dumbledore got little, if any, rest that night. For they were too happy to be with each other and yet so scared at the same time that if they were to fall asleep, they would wake up and find that it had all been but a dream; a dream of two lonely people, each longing the gentle and loving touch of the other.

The next morning, as the sun was just appearing over the distant horizon, Albus held Minerva in her arms. They both stared out of the window, watching as the sun crept slowly into the sky.

"Albus," said Minerva.

"What is it, my dear?" asked Albus.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again. At least, not for too long," she pleaded. Albus turned her face so she was looking at him.

"Not even death could keep me away from you, Minerva," he said. "If anything, I should be worried about losing you. You are my goddess, my muse, and my angel all in one. I will love you until the day I die."

"And when you die, I will not be far behind," replied Minerva. She smiled when he traced her features with his fingers. She loved it when he did small things like that.

"I love you, Minerva," said Albus, kissing her brow. "Now sleep, dear goddess of mine. We have the rest of our lives to talk. Good night."

"Good night, Albus," mumbled Minerva, resting her head upon her pillow once again. "I love you too." They slept well for the next few hours.

**The End…**

A/N2: There you go. Another one shot. I hope you like it. If not, I am sorry. Then again, if you didn't like it from the beginning, why did you come this far? Always Hopeful


End file.
